castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sypha Belnades/Judgment
Castlevania Judgment Sypha Belnades appears in Castlevania: Judgment as a playable character. She appears wearing priestly robes, white thigh boots, and wields a double ended staff. She is able to use the Cross, Holy Water, Jagged Earth, Gale Force and the Stopwatch sub-weapons. Her theme song is Mad Forest. Movelist * Neutral Combo (shake remote up to three times) - Sypha swings her mace overhead, then with an underhand swing that can launch an opponent upwards, then tosses a spell book straight forward into her opponent, which then disappears. At any time during or after this combo, Sypha can start a Fireball to Triple Blaze combo. ** Move History: The first strike is very similar to Sypha's normal overhead staff strike in Dracula's Curse. The first game in which a spellbook was used as a blunt object was in Rondo of Blood where Richter's grimoire attacks in a pattern spiraling out from him. * Directional Combo (shake remote up to two times while the character is running) - Sypha thrusts her mace forward into her opponent, then launches them upwards with a slight jump. * Jumping Attack (shake remote while in the air) - Sypha launches her spellbook diagonally downwards towards her opponent. She is lifted upwards while doing this attack, allowing it to be followed up with an Ice Storm attack before she touches the ground. * Fireball to Triple Blaze (shake remote up to two times while holding its trigger) - Sypha's book appears floating in front of her and laid open and out of it appears a fireball, which is launched towards her opponent. A second attack launches three more fireballs simultaneously in a triangle formation towards her opponent. All four fireballs converge on the same point in front of her. ** Move History: These fireballs are more like missiles than the continuous flame attacks Sypha has used in past in the past. * Frost Wall to Icicle Blades (while running, shake the remote up to two times while holding its trigger) - A series of ice shields form a circle around her. If her opponent touches the shields when not blocking, they become frozen for several seconds. Upon attacking again, long icicles protrude out from each of these shields. **''Move History: The symbol on Sypha's back consisting of arrows radiating outwards from the center of a circle may represent this attack or vice versa. The icicle shield is most reminiscent of Actrise's crystals shields which sprout from the ground about her and provide a protective barrier around her. The fact that they freeze their opponent momentarily is straight out of Sypha's ice spell in Dracula's Curse. The icicle spears are similar to Yoko Belnade's ice spell in which giant daggers form a half circle arc above her head and then shoot outwards.'' * Ice Storm (while in the air, shake the remote while holding its trigger) - Sypha opens her book in front of her and a series of flurry of ice daggers come out of it. She cannot attack again before touching the ground after this spell. ** Move History: This move is similar to Fake Sypha's ice attack in Symphony of the Night where she floats mid air sending a stream of ice mist downwards towards the ground. '' * '''Lightning Strike' (charge remote's trigger, then shake it ) - A giant lightning ball forms above Sypha's raised hands. It is then launched straight for her opponent and its slow movement can be directed with the analog stick. It stops traveling once the trigger button is released. If Sypha was in the air while performing this attack, she holds her hands downwards towards her opponent and the lightning ball forms in front of her hands there. ** Move History: This is similar to Sypha's original lightning spell in Dracula's Curse (and later Yoko's in Dawn of Sorrow), in that it is a giant ball of lightning and it homes in on its enemy. Those games had three smaller homing lightning balls in it, which can target different enemies, but there is normally only one enemy in Judgment. * Hammer of Thor (shake the remote while blocking) - Sypha swing her mace powerfully upwards. If her attack lands on her opponent (which is unblockable), they are knocked upwards and backwards and Sypha points her mace in their direction and a massive beam of electricity shoots out of it towards them. ** Move History: This attack is reminiscent of Galamoth's lightning rod attack from Symphony of the Night which emits a continuous stream of voltage in many directions towards the ground, though the attack is more direct than Galamoth's. Charlotte's chain lightning spell head straight for an opponent, but does not emit from a weapon. Belnades lightning magic being associated with Thor was established in Portrait of Ruin, which called Sypha's traditional lightning ball attack "Thor's Below". * Disintegrate (press the down button) - Sypha shouts "Here it goes" and spins her mace around a bit, hoping to hit her enemy. If she does, she announces "Grimoir!" and a giant book bound in chains is called forth from the ground. With a gesture, Sypha causes the chains to snap and it turns to the page she seeks. She calls out "Spirits, head my call, come!" and a magic circle forms around her opponent and a barrier is put up around its circumference. She informs her opponent that "You cannot escape from that barrier" and they get a panicked look on their faces and the barrier closes in a sphere around them and lifts them above the ground. Massive orbs of fire, ice, and lightning form and orbit and spiral inwards towards the barrier. Sypha yells "Disintegrate" and the barrier explodes. The book then disappears and Sypha tells them "That is the forbidden power" or "It is finished". ** Move History: The giant book is reminiscent of the Necronomicon that appears on the title screen of Castlevania 64. It may also be a reference the Grimoire featured in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, though this is unlikely. The spell incorporates all three of Sypha's traditional elemental powers. * Object Action (press A+B while near a breakable object) - Trap an object to shoot lightning when an opponent comes near. Accessories Items gained from defeating certain rooms in Story Mode with Sypha: * Gold Masquarade Mask - Add a little phantom to your opera and don this mask for an extra dash of anonymous courage. Enough, perhaps, to court that special someone...? * Blue Rose - A subtle yet spicy aroma wafts from the petals of this pastel blue rose. * Cute Bird - A small bird with bright red cheeks and a crest atop its head. So cute! * Water Spirit Pendant - A romantic necklace with an air of art nouveau. That's the spirit! Judgment Quotes * Short description: "A witch who made deals with spirits" * "If you wish to see the power of the elements, it would be my pleasure." * "Brand me a heretic, and I shall wear the title proudly." * Against Dracula, Alucard, or Carmilla: "Accursed vampire! It is time to die!" References